elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Carla
|image =Carla Season 2.jpg |age =17 |gender = Female |eye_color =Green |hair_color =Blonde |birthday =June 14, 2002 |height =1.66m |status = Alive |occupation = Student |education =Las Encinas |nickname = Marchioness / La Marquesita (in Spanish) |family = Beatriz (mother) Teo (father) |friends = Lu Guzmán |romance(s) = Polo (ex-boyfriend) Christian (former lover) Samuel (lover/in-love) |enemies =Marina (former friend) Nano |portrayer = Ester Expósito |seasons =1, 2 |first_appearance = Bienvenidos |last_appearance =0 hours missing}} Carla Rosón Caleruega is a character on the Netflix series Elite. She is a student attending Las Encinas. She is portrayed by Ester Expósito. Appearance Carla is a slim and beautiful seventeen-year-old girl with long blonde hair. She frequently changes her hairstyle, but she usually wears it down with side bangs. She often wears earrings, and has big green eyes. She wears makeup, which gets more pronounced in the second season. Carla is usually seen in her school uniform. It is a blue blazer with two red stripes lining the lapels over a white shirt, to which she adds brooches or bows. Those are paired with a gray skirt, fancy belt, and flats. In casual situations, she has worn sweaters, and at parties she wears fancy dresses, typically baring her shoulder. According to the characters in the show, she has a large chest, which attracts people's attention. Personality Carla uses her intelligence and beauty to her advantage. She can be very manipulative, and uses sex as a way to get what she wants. She let others believe she's begging on her knees, when it is actually the opposite. She is seen as a cold-hearted, prideful and selfish character, who is willing to do anything to put the odds in her favour. However, she is very loyal, especially to Polo, her family, and the "elite" people she has grown up with. But she is not as cold as the front she puts up, since she feels lonely and guilty for what happened to Marina and Christian. She has a more vulnerable and soft side of her personality, appreciating non-luxurious places as Samuel's home, his food and even having fun as an ordinary girl, without money, sex and mind games involved. This softer side emerges only when she is with Samuel. Biography Background Carla is very wealthy thanks to her dad, a very successful businessman. Her mom is the heiress of the Marquesao de Caluereuga ''and owns a vineyard with the same name, meaning that Carla is a marchioness and the future heiress. She obtained her nickname ''Marchioness (or La Marquesita in Spanish) due to this. According to Ander, she had dated Polo since they were twelve years old. In season 2, Carla told Samuel that she lost her virginity at 14. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Upon becoming bored with their lives and their predetermined futures, Carla and Polo decide to add some spice to their romantic life by including Christian. At Marina's party, Carla seduces and has sex with Christian but Polo watches, unbeknownst to Christian. Eventually when Christian finds out, he is uncomfortable with the idea, but later goes back and has a threesome with Carla and Polo. Carla brings Polo and Christian to a fundraiser and responds to her mother's disapproval by making out with both boys and giving her the finger before leaving with her boyfriends. When Polo starts sabotaging Christian's opportunity to become a model, Carla accuses Polo of being jealous but does not specify who he is jealous of. After Marina tells the class that she has HIV, Carla invites her over, but Marina discovers a collection of expensive watches and tells Nano about it so he can steal them. Carla and Polo suspect Christian stole the watches and approach him about it, to his anger. |-|Season 2= Season 2 After a sad summer spent with Christian, who is feeling terribly guilty for covering Polo's being Marina's murderer, when he decides to confess, she texts her father about it and he has a car accident, gets hospitalized and is sent to Switzerland by her father so maybe he could recover and walk again. Carla suspects her father is responsible for Christian's accident, and feels lonely because she feels nobody could understand how she feels. When Samuel approaches her to find out what she knows about Marina's death, she tries to mislead him into thinking that she knows nothing and to do so she seduces him. However, as their sexual relationship goes on, she is unable to hide that she was involved in her death and he keeps investigating. Furthermore, she actually falls for Samuel and begins hoping that they could have a future together. When Polo tells her father about Samuel's accusations, she fears for his life and, once he disappears, she starts losing control as she cannot even think that he may be dead. When she finally breaks down, she confesses everything to the police and finally confronts Samuel, understanding that he tricked her to have her confessing the truth. However, when he tells her that he lost her to achieve his goal, she tells him that he never really had her, but once he leaves, she is clearly sad, implying that she lied to him about it. Relationships 'Carla and Polo' Carla and Polo began their relationship when they were 12. They had always been together and everybody expected them to be together forever, to the point that Carla's parents gave her a home where she could have lived with Polo once they got married. They both felt suffocated by how their future was so predetermined. When their passion fades, Carla tries to spice it up by leading Polo to suggest having him watch her have sex with another boy. They end up choosing Christian. At first, Polo just looks at them having sex, but then he joins them when he understands that he is bisexual. However, Polo's jealousy towards Christian leads their relationship to only deteriorate further. It is put into even more trouble when he hooks up with Christian without Carla. To win her back, he kills Marina to get the watch and save her family's reputation. Carla helps him cover it up, but she ends their relationship for good so as not to raise suspicion. In season 2, Carla states clearly that they will never be together again. By the end of it, Polo is not able to stop Carla as she confesses to everything in an effort to save Samuel. Polo then paints her as a crazy ex-girlfriend who is lying for revenge, and he is released and returns to school. Carla and Christian Carla decides to lead Polo into suggesting to have Christian joining their relationship. She enjoyed having sex with him, but she never loved him. He was only a good lover and a sort of toy boy for her. They began an official relationship as a deal offered by her to keep him silent about Polo killing Marina, but they are not happy at all because Christian feels deeply guilty for Nano being arrested instead of Polo. When Christian is hospitalized Carla thinks the responsible for this is her father and feels guilty because she was the one who told him that he would have confessed everything and then he had the car accident. Carla and Samuel Samuel had almost no interaction in season 1, but in season 2, he approaches Carla to investigate Marina's death. He states almost immediately that he suspects that she is involved. She does not deny it at first and, to distract him, she seduces Samuel and has sex with him. Their relationship is only sexual at first, but she gradually becomes more interested in him. When he rejects her after seeing her kissing Polo, Carla comes back to him that evening to eat his macaroni dinner. She admits she feels lonely and they have fun together. When Samuel beats his brother to defend her, she is deeply touched and doesn't report what Nano did. Then Samuel records a conversation they had about Marina's death and Christian's accident. She slaps him and admits that she thought there was something real between them, to the point where she wanted to be with him openly, implying she fell in love with him. They become closer again the next day. But that night, Lucrecia reveals their relationship to everyone at the charity fundraiser, and Samuel disappears. Carla becomes scared, desperately wondering if something had happened to him. She calls and texts him, but he doesn't respond. At school, she tries to act as cold as always, but she breaks down and confesses everything to the police. In the end, she confronts Samuel, giving him credit for tricking her. When he tells her that he lost her, she lies and says that he never had her, then walks away sadly. Trivia * After Las Encinas, she wants to go to the US and study in an Ivy League school. * She used to have a nose piercing, but got tired of it. * Her role model is her father, because he knows how to make money, establish his own business, and have it always under control. * Before going to bed, she always reads a classic novel from the 18th century. * Her favourite dessert is pancakes with syrup. * She can live without a cellphone perfectly for an entire week. * She never repeats a dress for a party. * Her favourite colour is gold. * She doesn't smoke or do drugs. Appearances 'Season 1' * * * * * * * * 'Season 2' * * * * * * * * es:Carla Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Alive